


Stimulation

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI messing with human nervous systems, M/M, Other, the only nsfw i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigma rather enjoys messing with Maine.</p><p>(Now including Chapter 2 of Nerves, from which this fic was born)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally Chapter 2 of my fic Nerves, but it just made sense to include it in Stimulation. It was the jumping off point for the original chapter, after all.

The headaches were bad enough, but Sigma seemed determined to ruin Maine’s life in every possible way. The locker room was rapidly becoming his favorite place to do so.

**_You like him, don’t you?_ **

Maine growled under his breath and averted his gaze from an oblivious Wash, who was changing his shirt. They were the only people in the locker room.

One unfortunate aspect of having an AI as perceptive as Sigma was the way all thoughts and feelings were no longer private.

And Sigma was, to put it simply, an asshole. He enjoyed messing with Maine, creating vivid scenarios and dreams and seeing how the freelancer reacted. The constant activity was enough to make anyone’s head hurt.

Now, however, the almost constant headache seemed to fade. There was a tickle along his neck, and then Maine could clearly feel lips press against the same spot. It was all he could do to contain a gasp.

He shot a look over his shoulder, but Wash was still changing, completely unaware of the sensations Sigma was causing. The AI seemed to have memorized the exact shape of Wash’s lips, analyzed how gentle he would be, and delved into Maine’s mind to find all the places Wash could kiss to arouse Maine the most.

Maine screwed his eyes shut and leaned against his locker, struggling to control his breathing and conceal his growing erection even as the kisses turned to nips, as he felt this imaginary Wash suck at his neck and run a hand down his torso…

“Hey, Maine? Are you okay?"

 _Shit._ Wash had noticed. Maine searched his mind for an excuse, but could only manage to choke out a growl that meant, “Headache.”

“Oh…do you want me to get a doctor?” Maine shook his head, not trusting his voice. After a moment, he heard reluctant footsteps. He waited until he was sure that Wash was well down the hall before letting out the moan he’d been holding in.

 _ **You do like that, don’t you?** _ Sigma’s voice cut through the haze surrounding Maine’s brain. ** _Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with this._**  


	2. Nerves

The awkward boners had been bad enough, but it soon became apparent that Sigma wasn’t through with him yet. Maine could only be thankful that he waited until they were alone.

Most of the team was on a mission. There was no one to talk to (or, in his case, listen to), so Maine elected to return to his room and try to take a nap, stripping out of his armor and undersuit and changing into boxers and a white t-shirt.

The minute he closed his eyes, he felt a prickle in the back of his head. He grimaced; Sigma was staying out of sight, but he was certainly making his presence known.

 ** _Don’t you wish Agent Washington was here, Maine?_** the AI asked. **_Just the two of you, alone together, no one to get in the way…_**

 _Shut up,_ Maine thought back. _Let me sleep._

**_Oh, don't worry, I will. In fact, I’ll help you fall asleep. Just close your eyes…_ **

Maine should have seen it coming, but he was caught completely off-guard by the sudden warmth that enveloped his cock. When he tried to look down, a wave of pain slammed into his brain.

**_I told you to close your eyes, Agent Maine._ **

He did as he was told. The feeling of fingers on his cock intensified; he reached down instinctively, pulled down his boxers, but Sigma wouldn’t let him get any further. His head ached until he brought his hand back up to the pillow.

**_Very good. How about a little reward?_ **

His eyes were still closed, but Maine could clearly see Wash, naked and erect, stroking to the same tempo as the sensation in his cock. Sigma’s doing, of course, but it seemed so real that Maine was more than willing to forget.

“Does that feel good, Maine?” The voice was so accurate that Maine’s eyes flew open; seconds later, he screwed them shut against the headache Sigma inflicted. Wash’s face showed good-natured disapproval. “Eyes closed, Maine. If you open your eyes, I’ll disappear. Promise you won’t open your eyes?”

Maine nodded. Wash smiled and released Maine’s cock; Maine moaned, begging wordlessly to be touched again. Within moments, he felt the wet heat of Wash’s mouth envelop his member, saw Wash eagerly take in as much as he could. Maine moaned and bucked his hips up, and Wash took it in, sucking, dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin, running his tongue along the underside. He lapped at the tip, then pressed kisses all along Maine’s cock, all the while massaging his balls. Maine gripped at the pillow, and when that wasn’t enough, brought his hands down to form fists in the sheets.

Wash’s mouth was back on his cock. Maine bucked his hips again, and this time Wash moaned, sending vibrations along the length and pushing Maine over the edge. He watched as Wash swallowed as much as he could, then licked his lips, looking at Maine through half-lidded eyes.

Maine started to sit up, sure that the vision was done. **_Not yet, Agent Maine,_ ** Sigma chided, and then Wash was pumping him again, his hand tight and fast, working Maine until he was fully erect. Then Wash positioned himself, and Maine had only a moment to notice how hard Wash was before he slammed himself down onto Maine’s cock.

After that, Maine was a moaning mess, clawing at the sheets, lost in the way Wash was bouncing on his cock. It was all he could do to thrust his hips up to meet Wash’s, to keep himself from letting go, because Wash felt so good, so tight and warm and willing, and his moans were growing louder and louder…

“A-ah, Matt, oh god, keep going, Matt--AH!”

Wash’s hips jerked suddenly, and he angled himself slightly, allowing Maine to hit that sweet spot over and over, each time gasping, “Matt!”

The sound of his name—his real name, not his code name—coming from Wash’s mouth caused Maine to thrust harder, to hit Wash’s prostate with more force, and within moments Wash threw his head back, his moan turning into a scream of pleasure as he came, spilling his load onto Maine’s stomach.

The sight and sound of Wash’s orgasm, coupled with the feeling of Wash tightening around him, caused Maine to climax, arching his back off the bed as he filled Wash to the brim. Wash moaned again, his breath coming in short pants, gazing down at Maine with eyes filled with affection...

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the vision was over. Maine opened his eyes, saw his own cum on the sheets and on his stomach with no sign of Wash, before he collapsed backwards, exhausted.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Sigma’s voice. **_Sleep well, Agent Maine, and sweet dreams…_**


End file.
